


regret.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [97]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: If Padmé could go back and do it all again, then maybe things wouldn't have ended in the heartbreaking way that they did.or:  Things didn't end well, but both Anakin and Padmé have regrets.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	regret.

**Author's Note:**

> day 97, drabble 97.
> 
> Prompt 097 - regret.

It ended badly, that they could agree on. If Padmé could go back and do it all again, maybe things wouldn't have ended in the heartbreaking way that they did. Then she ran into him on a street corner. At first, it was awkward. Then Anakin told her that he regretted everything he'd said on that fateful night and he wanted to apologize. She told him she had regrets of her own, and they agreed to meet for coffee before they parted ways. It might not lead to reconciliation but perhaps it would lead to something they both needed. Closure.


End file.
